


A Family Affair

by LunarMysteries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMysteries/pseuds/LunarMysteries
Summary: Lance and Shiro talk about beginning to start a family. Shiro is still unsure what he wants, however, Christmas with the McClain family steers him on to the path of making his decision.





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Zi, @/Hinnoona_19 on Twitter! I’m your Secret Santa! Merry Christmas hun, I hope you enjoy your fic! 
> 
> Prompts Chosen: Shiro carrying Lance bridal style /Domestic Fluff with lots of mixed kids (a lot of kids, with Lance coming from a big family, and Shiro never realizing he needed it until he wants his own with Lance)
> 
> A/N: I would like to mention that this does have some canon elements, such as it is post war. I have them get together two years after the war then married an additional two years later. It is mentioned they’ve been married for five years and together for a full seven I thought I should add this for time range clarification. In addition to canon elements; Lance’s family plays a minor role in this fic, Shiro’s hair is mentioned as white, Shiro’s arm is the floating Altean/Garrison arm. The rest is made purely from my thoughts and perceptions.

Lance laughed as his husband, Shiro, swept him off his feet as he walked through their front door. “Kashi, what is this about?” he asked while wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck.

“I really missed you.” Shiro replied, giving Lance a welcome home kiss.

Lance had spent a week with his parents as a surprise visit. He hadn’t seen them in over a year due to work at the Garrison. Sadly, Shiro chose to stay behind due to an incoming of possible new cadets.

“I told you, you could have come with me! Mamá kept asking about you.”

“I don’t think the Garrison would have survived this past week without me there, we’ve got a pretty rambunctious group this year.”

Lance hissed at the thought, “How bad we talking?”

“Just yesterday it took me and two other officers to hold a student down after she set ablaze to another cadet’s dorm with a makeshift flamethrower; she also had a knife on her. Apparently, the victim had destroyed some personal items of the girls’, both are under investigation and the girl is being put on probation.” Shiro groaned.

“Quiznak babe! I definitely wasn’t expecting that story! Are you alright, she didn’t hurt you, did she?” a look of worry came across Lance’s face, doing his best to scan for injuries while cradled in his husband’s arms.

“My upper bicep is bandaged up, she took a swing at me when I first tried restraining her. Nothing too serious.”

“Takashi, you should have just come with me, you don’t need more white hairs on your head.”

Shiro chuckled. “Lance, honey, my head is full of white hairs. Although you’re right, I really should have, time with family sounds nice.”

“Well I’m home now, you can spend time with me.” Lance said with a loving smile.

Shiro had finally shut the door with his foot as he carried Lance up to their bedroom, “That I can, I promise next time I’ll come with you, honestly I miss your family.”

“ _Our_  family Takashi.” Lance corrected as he was placed on their bed. “I’m glad you’ll take the trip with me next time, especially since that next time is in a few of months for Christmas.”

“Sounds like a plan then, I’ll begin pulling some strings then.” Shiro laughed as he took a seat next to Lance.

“Perfect! Besides Mama, Silvio and Nadia were wondering where  _cool_ Uncle Shiro was.” Lance said with a smirk and a small shoulder nudge.

“Is that so? I guess I really need to come next time.”

“They’ve grown so much in a year babe; I mean Nadia in her freshman year of High School!” Lance began, Shiro gave him a curious look.

“What’s on your mind?”

“They’re just so well behaved! My brother really lucked out, then again, he raised them so well. Sometimes I get a bit jealous of him and Lisa. Marco’s wife, Calypso, is due soon. The two of them are going to be great.”

“I don’t understand what you mean Lance.”

Lance let out a deep sigh, “I know we really haven’t talked about it, well, only in brief conversations. We didn’t really have time to actually sit and talk about it if I’m being honest. Then last the time we did you said you were unsure with what you wanted. Which I’m perfectly okay with, I just want to know what you think now; if you have an idea in what you want.”

“I don’t follow, what is it you are referring to that I said I was unsure of?”

Lance looked down and softly spoke. “Takashi, I want to start a family,” he looked back up into his husband’s gunmetal eyes. “we’ve been together for seven years, married for five of those years and we’re not getting any younger.” Lance paused for a moment. “I just want to know how you feel about it because I want to respect your wishes as well. Do you want to have kids? Cause if not I’m perfectly okay with that.”

The look Lance was giving Shiro was a look of hope and a look of nervousness. Shiro knew Lance desperately wanted kids. Anytime he was with a child or a baby he had a look of longing and want in his eyes. Instinct in wanting to be a father, Lance was a family man. If Shiro was honest with himself he found that very attractive in Lance, he didn’t know why he did though. He himself didn’t even know if he wanted kids still! Shiro had very mixed emotions about it, he never once had the gut feeling of wanting to experience fatherhood and start a family.

“Babe, honestly I still don’t know what I want. The cadets really make me question about having kids, they honestly scare me because what will our child grow into?” Shiro huffed. “Will they rebel against us and get into trouble? Will we be getting calls from the school saying our child was suspended because they decided to destroy the bathroom? What if I fail them as a father, a mentor?

“You would be the greatest father ever Takashi. Our child would brag about how amazing you are; how you saved our planet, the galaxy even! You would be their hero and they’d love you unconditionally, just as I do.” Lance cupped Shiro’s cheek, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “You wouldn’t tolerate any disrespectful behavior, you would be able to guide them on the right path with a good head on their shoulders. Keith is a perfect example, where would he be if you didn’t mentor him? If you can handle a half alien, half human, ‘emo’ teen I think you can handle raising your own child. Plus, you wouldn’t be doing it alone, I’d be there to help you, a team effort, a dynamic duo.”

Lance’s words were highly motivating and reassuring, however, Shiro still had an unsure mindset and he really didn’t want to disappoint his beloved husband.

“If you’re still unsure about your answer we can bring this conversation up another day, you don’t have to give an answer at this moment. I just wanted you to know how I felt and I wanted to know how you felt as well.” Lance said with a reassuring smile.

“That sounds like a great idea, we’ll keep it on the back burner for the moment. Right now, I want to hear about your time with your family.”

***

“Uncle Lance, Uncle Shiro!” two voices beamed as the couple got out of their car, quickly engulfed into a group hug by two teens that had greeted them.

“Nadia, Silvio, good to see you two again, you two are looking very festive!” Shiro beamed as he hugged his niece and nephew tighter.

“Thanks! Soon you will be too Mima got everyone Holiday sweaters and festive hats!” Silvio said excitedly.

“That’s Mama for you.” Lance laughed.

“When Uncle Lance said you couldn’t make it last time it was such a letdown; honestly the family isn’t fully together unless you’re here too.” Nadia said with a warm smile breaking apart the group hug.

“She’s not wrong Kashi; you were a part of this family the moment I formally introduced you as my boyfriend.” Lance added with a little nudge.

Shiro gave a sheepish smile and made his way over to their trunk, “You two want to help bring our bags into Lance’s old room?” Shiro asked. “There’s bag a person and be gentle! There are fragile gifts in them for the family” he added as he lifted the hood of the trunk and grabbed a suitcase from it.

“Race you there?” Silvio asked Nadia with the signature McClain smirk.

“Whoever gets there last has to change Demetri’s diapers for the whole week.” Nadia added as she ran for the bag Shiro took out and ran off, Silvio not falling too far behind after grabbing a suit case from his uncles’ car.

“Those two haven’t changed a bit.” Shiro laughed.

“Nope, they have not, come on let’s bring these bags in quickly. I want to see my parents and be properly introduced to our new baby nephew.” Lance said excitedly.

Shiro grabbed the last two bags, closed the trunk and locked up their car. He swung one bag onto his back and handed Lance the other; both of them hand in hand walking into Lance’s childhood home.

“Wow, my parents really outdid themselves this year!”

“Everything looks so festive, this really is your parents favorite time of year!”

“Anything to bring the family together.” Lance stated walking up the flight of stairs to the bedrooms.

“I’m surprised the kids were the only two to come greet us.”

“Everyone must be in the family room in the basement, we would have been swarmed right now if they weren’t.” Lance noted, the subtle murmurs of talk and Holiday music confirmed Lance’s thought.

“You’re not wrong, I remember when you brought me home for the first time.”

“Everyone wanted to know how I got with the  _Garrison Golden Boy_. I honestly still don’t know how I scooped you up.” Lance chuckled walking into his old bedroom.

“I can tell you that your charm really did win me over.” Shiro said with smile.

The couple neatly placed their bags at the foot of Lance’s freshly made bed, briefly taking a moment for each other.

Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist, “Come on, let’s not keep your family waiting.

As soon as the two of them step foot in the family room they we engulfed with hugs and hellos. Of course, kisses from Mama and their holiday attire.

The couple slipped into their holiday sweaters that Lance’s mother had picked out for them, along with the Santa hats she made which both had Mr. Shirogane embroidered in the front in beautiful font.

“These are wonderful Mama thank you!” Lance gave his mother a hug then walked over to greet Marco so Shiro too could thank her.

“Congratulations again Marco.” Lance mentioned while releasing from their hug.

“Thank you, honestly Demetri is such an easy kid, I couldn’t be more blessed. Plus, he has an amazing mother.” Marco smiled thinking about his wife and son.

“Speaking of they two, where are they? I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Calypso is in my room changing him, she should be out soon.” Marco then turned his attention to Shiro, “it’s good to see you Shiro, at our last get together we had to keep reminding Mama not to make an extra plate for you.”

Shiro chuckled, “So I heard. I was just as upset that I couldn’t make it but it was such a busy week at the Garrison my presence was needed.”

“Well, Im glad you made it, your last names may be ‘Shirogane’, but both of you are McClain’s at heart.” Marco said with a nudge.

“Calypso!” Lance cheered embracing his sister-in-law as best as he could with his nephew in her arms.

“Lance, honey, it’s so good to see you again!” she sighed. “Please tell me Shiro made it this time?”

Lance broke the embrace so Shiro could say his ‘hello’ and so his brother could stand by his wife and son.

“Perfect, we’re all together now.” Calypso smiled.

“May this be the famous Demetri?” Lance asked stroking the back of his hand on the infant’s face, a large warm smile across his face.

“He is, would you like to hold him?”

“Please!”

Demetri was handed over to Lance, who couldn’t be happier to take over as babysitter for the two of them.

“He’s so precious you two, congrats.” Shiro added wrapping his arm around Lance’s waist.

“Thank you, Shiro.” Marco replied.

“You two go mingle, he’s in good hands.” Lance mentioned as he cuddled the small child.

“A-are you sure?” Calypso asked.

“Positive! He’s in good hands. If an issue comes up, I know where to find you.”

“This is different.” Calypso giggled, “I think I’m going to have a glass of wine then, thank you Lance I knew you were my favorite!” she laughed as she went to go get a glass.

“Honestly, you just made our day best Christmas gift! Thanks baby bro.”

“Anytime.” Lance sighed admiring his nephew.

As for Shiro, something struck inside him. When Lance took their nephew into his arms, he had this glow to him, Shiro’s heart swooned.

***

Watching Lance play and take care of Demetri, while his brother and his wife talked amongst family, had Shiro’s chest swell with emotion.

“You’re such a handsome boy.” Lance cooed, “your mommy and daddy love you very much, and you have this huge family who love and adore you too.” Lance had Demetri on his play blanket while kissing his feet and tummy.

Shiro honestly began crying, watching his husband interact with their nephew made him long for something.

“You two thinking about starting your own family?” Veronica asked with a knowing smirk on her face, sipping her drink.

Shiro wiped his eyes and nodded his head, “yeah, we had been talking about it. I honestly was so unsure at first but now, now I’m really considering we start looking at adoption agencies.”

“You know you can have a child with both of your DNA, right? Science and technology have advanced so much, it is possible.” Veronica informed Shiro.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty interesting process. I think you should talk to Lance about it.”

“I will, thank you Veronica.”

“Takashi, come here! I want pictures of the three of us! Veronica could you take a few for us?”

“My husbands going to kill me, he’d be such the perfect father.” Shiro sighed.

“As would you, now get over there so we can create some memories!”

***

“Babe, I want to talk to you about something.” Shiro began as they got ready for bed.

They had returned home from the McClain’s a couple nights before, Shiro saw it as the perfect opportunity to talk to Lance about what he and Veronica had discussed. While Lance was helping with getting Christmas dinner together, Veronica told Shiro about everything she knew on them possibly having their own biological child, Shiro couldn’t be more thrilled.

“Everything okay?” Lance asked.

“Everything is perfect babe, oh so perfect.” A smile came across Shiro’s face.

“What’s going on?” Lance asked putting away his night time lotion and hanging up his bathrobe.

Shiro happily sighed, “You’re still glowing.”

“I would hope so that lotion doesn’t come cheap and you know it.” Lance laughed.

“Not what I meant, but you do look like a snacc right now.”

“Oh, I do? Well I’d hope so,” Lance wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck, “is that what you wanted to talk about? Is this your new version of dirty talk?” Lance teased.

Shiro snorted, “No babe, this is actually pretty serious and important.” He wrapped his arms around Lance.

“I’m nervous Kashi.”

“Don’t be, I told you everything was fine, you’ll actually really like what I have to say.” Shiro gave Lance a sweet and soft kiss before continuing. “So,” he began.

“I’m listening.”

“We live in a time where technology and science are so highly advanced that it’s a gift to some people.”

“That’s true, you were gifted by both.”

“Indeed, I was. However, what if I was to tell you it can help us build a family?” a large smile grew across Shiro’s face.

“Kashi, what are you saying?” Lance asked becoming excited.

“Watching you with Demetri this past week, something came over me. I honestly started crying a couple of times, you are just so good with kids! I want that with you, I want kids Lance, I want a family of our own.”

“Kashi!” Lance was crying now he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, they were on the road to becoming parents.

He pulled Shiro into a deep kiss, Shiro then scooped him up into his arms and spinning them around.

“I love you so much, this is the best thing I’ve heard all month.” Lance stated caressing Shiro’s cheek.

“I love you too, Lance.”

“We’re going to be parents.”

“We are, and we’re going to make one damn good dynamic duo.”


End file.
